


Sharing Everything

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Wife, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon decides to share Hope with Rafael. He’s pleasantly surprised when he finds out Hope unreservedly loves being shared between the both of them. What kind of naughty mischief will these three get up to?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Watch Me Fuck Him

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously in this story, Landon and Hope are already sexually active together and they take precautions.

Hope, Landon, and Rafael were in the boys’ room.

“Hope and I were thinking of trying something out. Weren’t we, baby?” Landon said and Hope nodded.   
Rafael looked confused.

“I thought of fucking you. You want to fuck me, right?” Hope asked.

“Well..Umm..Uhh..” Rafael said, stuttering.

“Landon said it’s okay for me to fuck you, as long as he gets to watch.” Hope responded.

“I know you haven’t gotten laid in months, man. Hope’s cunt is _incredible_. You can’t cum in her, though. Only I can.” Landon said as Hope slid her tights and underwear off and exposed her bare, wet cunt to Rafael.

“Dude...” Rafael said as Hope lined her mouth up to the waistband of his pants.

She was laid out on Landon’s bed and he was just before it.

“You want me to suck your cock while Landon watches?” Hope said,looking up at him, with a questioning look.

He nodded and slid his pants down before Hope took his cock into her mouth.

“Take his cock and suck him off, baby.” Landon moaned as he watched from the head of the bed.

Hope slid her mouth up and down Rafael’s cock as he moaned and entangled his fingers in Hope’s hair as she did so.

“Ugh...Uhh...” he moaned out as she slid her mouth up and down his cock as Landon watched intently.

Landon then moved down to the foot of the bed, slid her skirt down and started unbuttoning her shirt so her glorious boobs were on display. Hope than popped Rafael’s cock out of her mouth and faced Landon as she slid Rafael’s cock inside her cunt, both of them moaning as she reached to kiss Landon on the mouth as she slid herself up and down on Rafael’s cock. He moaned and then Landon broke his kiss with Hope.

“Her cunt sure feels good...doesn’t it, Raf?” He asked as he saw his friend’s eyes roll back into his head as he thrust into Hope.

“Damn good.” he moaned

“Hope, how’s his cock treating you? Is he going to make you cum? Make you scream, baby?” He said to Hope and slid his hand down to her clit.

“Uhh...so good..” she moaned as Rafael kept thrusting into her.

She slid herself out of him and pushed him down on to the bed before sliding herself down into him again, facing Landon as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss as she rode Rafael’s cock. She flipped herself, facing Rafael, hands on his chest before leaning down and kissing him. She broke the kiss and rose again, Landon’s hands around her breasts.

“Ride him, baby.” Landon whispered seductively and softly into her ear as one of his hands slipped down to her clit as she rode Rafael’s cock.

“Going to cum...” she moaned out and Landon nodded.

“Let him hear you scream, Hope.” Landon whispered softly into her ear and she broke out in several loud, long screams.

“Fuck! FUCK! Such a good fucking cock! It’s so big and going so deep!” She screamed before throwing her head back in a loud scream.

“I’m cuming! _I’m cuming_!” She screamed out as her walls collapsed around Rafael’s cock, causing his eyes to roll back into his head and his cock to twitch and release a load of his hot cum inside her.

“Uhhh..fuck, Hope..” he moaned out.

“Raf!” She shouted, getting off him and some ropes of his hot cum falling on her inner thighs.

She reached down with one of her hands and felt his cum coming out of her cunt, leaking out onto her hand. She swore, words no one couldn’t make out.

“You weren’t _supposed_ to cum in me!” she yelled before looking at Landon, with a concerned questioning look.

“It’s okay, baby.” He said while sitting her on the bed near his clothed erection.   
She released it from his pants and took it in her hands, pumping up and down his shaft until ropes of his hot cum landed on her chest, covering it. Landon moaned all the while and didn’t last long. Watching her suck and fuck Rafael was just too much.

“Good little slut.” He said, patting her head and she eagerly nodded.

She reached up to kiss him passionately and he returned it.


	2. Fuck My Mouth and Pussy

Hope woke up in between the two boys, covered in their cum.   
They woke shortly afterwards, both with morning wood. Hope slid herself down on Landon’s cock and started thrusting herself up and down on his hips before Rafael moved his erect cock in front of her face and she grabbed it and slid it inside her mouth. Both of them moaned as she went on riding Landon and sucking Rafael off. Landon watched her ass move up and down on his cock while her mouth slid up and down Rafael’s cock.

“Damn....” he moaned as his hand slid to her clit, causing her to momentarily break away from Rafael’s cock and squeal.

She quickly slid it back in though and Rafael moaned all the while.

“Going to cum, Lan. Are you close, too?” Rafael asked as Landon nodded, erratically thrusting himself inside Hope and then leaving a load of cum behind inside her as she and he moaned.

He then slid his cock out of her cunt.

Rafael moaned too as he left a load inside Hope’s mouth before breaking apart from her mouth, a little dribble of Rafael’s cum dripping from her mouth.

“She’s such a good little slut, isn’t she?” Landon said as Hope nodded.

She reached up and wiped off Rafael’s cum from her mouth before turning around and kissing Landon.

“Such a good little slut, Lan.” He replied back, agreeing.

“A good little slut deserves a reward, doesn’t she?” Hope whispered after breaking the kiss and both of them nodded.

She kissed him again.

Landon then broke the kiss and buried his face in between her folds, licking his release from her cunt before coming to her clit. Her legs were spread wide so Rafael could watch as she got eaten out by Landon.

“Yes.. _yes_...” she moaned as Landon enveloped her clit and played with her clit with his tongue.

“Going to cum for Lan, Hope?” Rafael moaned out.

“God...yes...YES! Right there, right _there_....” she moaned out as she came, quivering around Landon’s mouth.

This was enough time for them to recover and they flipped her on to all fours. Landon’s cock was now at her mouth and the tip of Rafael’s cock was positioned near her entrance. As she slid Landon’s cock in her mouth, Rafael pushed himself inside her. She sucked Landon’s cock as Rafael pumped himself in and out of her.

“Her mouth feels so good....” Landon moaned

“Not as good as her cunt feels, I bet.” Rafael moaned back, increasing his speed.

Hope slipped Landon’s cock out of her mouth to moan.

“Yes... _yes_...so freaking good...” she moaned before slipping Landon’s cock back in her mouth.

Landon came first, the sight of her being fucked from behind by Rafael was just too much. He moaned and spilt a load of hot cum inside her mouth. Rafael followed shortly afterwards, spilling himself inside her. Landon slid his cock out of her mouth and Rafael slid himself out of her cunt before sliding some of his fingers inside her and playing with her clit with his thumb. She moaned and straightened herself out, Landon attacking her breasts with his mouth and fingers.

“God...too much...please...don’t stop, _don’t stop_.” She moaned

“We’re not going to stop. Not until you cum around Raf’s fingers, baby.” Landon replied, temporarily breaking from her left breast.

“God...yes...” she moaned out as she came hard around Rafael’s fingers, covering them with a combination of his, hers, and Landon’s cum.

He slid his fingers out of her and Landon’s mouth and fingers stopped their assault on Hope’s breasts.

“So glad you decided to share her, Lan.” Rafael said.

“No problem, bro. You like to be shared, don’t you, baby?” Landon stated and Hope nodded her head. Fuck yes, she _loved_ being shared.


	3. Fuck My Ass and Pussy

They were back in Rafael and Landon’s room again. Hope had her hands full, giving both of them handjobs at the same time. She pumped up and down both their shafts.

“Fuck...” Landon and Rafael moaned together until they both came on Hope’s face.

Hope was covered, cum all over her face as she smiled. Fuck, she _loved_ having them both.

She loved having Rafael fuck her while Landon watched and fucking Landon as Rafael watched them. She loved having a cock in her mouth and her cunt. She loved being completely covered in cum and having both of them at her mercy. If one wasn’t horny when she was, you could guarantee the other one was. It was still a secret to the outside world though. No one knew she was fucking the both of them.

“Good little slut.” Landon said and Rafael nodded.

She _liked_ being their slut and being called that in the bedroom.

“What does the beautiful slut want today?” Rafael asked.

She had seen something in a porn once and wanted to try it. They had both been in her cunt, mouth, and ass.

“I want Landon in my cunt and Raf in my ass. At the same time.” She moaned out.

They had never done that before. The only times they had done anal together it was when one watched and the other one did.

“Damn.” Both of the boys whispered out.

Sure, they had been thinking about it. Landon buried himself in her breasts, attacking them with his mouth while Rafael licked and sucked on her clit, causing her to moan out until she came. Both of the boys were hard again after hearing her cum. Rafael and Landon separately lubed their cocks up.

Rafael sat on the bed and Hope lowered himself on to him, shoving his cock up her ass. Once she was settled on his cock, she made a come hither motion to Landon who shoved himself up her pussy. Both of the guys started thrusting at the same time, causing her to moan. She felt oh so full with both of them moving inside her.

“God. YES. Yes, yes...fuck... _yes_...right _there_...” she moaned out as the boys moaned and groaned.

“Her ass is so tight...” Rafael moaned.

“Her pussy feels so good...” Landon moaned shortly afterwards.

It was all too much and her hand slid down to her clit involuntary. She finally came around Landon’s cock. A couple erratic thrusts from Landon and he filled her cunt up with his hot cum.

He moved to pull away.

“Stay inside me.” She moaned as Rafael kept thrusting and thrusting.

Her fingers were still on her clit but her other hand moved to grasp his balls, playing with them. Landon stayed firmly inside her, though his cock was growing soft.

That did it and soon afterwards, Rafael filled her ass with a load of his hot cum. Landon slid out of her and she slid Rafael’s huge cock out of her ass. She laid down on the bed and both of them looked at her as both of her holes leaked cum onto the bed.

“Let’s do that again.” Rafael whispered.

“Only if I get to be in her ass next.” Landon said, half-moaning.

Rafael went into the bathroom and cleaned his cock off with a washcloth. Hope muttered a spell to remove the loads of cum from her ass and cunt. Landon and Rafael relubed their cocks, rubbing themselves until they were hard again. Landon laid on the bed next to her and she raised herself onto him, slamming his cock inside her ass.

“Come here, Raf.” She moaned and he slammed himself deep inside her cunt.

They started to move again and it was just too damn much for her. Her hand involuntary moved to her clit again, playing it as both of them pumped themselves inside her and moaned. She came around Rafael’s cock hard and he followed, leaving a load of cum inside her cunt.

Landon followed shortly after both of them, filling her ass with his load of cum. Rafael pulled away and let Hope raise herself off Landon’s cock. Landon then went into the bathroom to shower and Hope joined him. Shortly after, Rafael joined them for some more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking suggestions.


End file.
